masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Commander Antonio Shepard
'''Antonio Shepard '''is the son of Robert Shepard and Miranda Lawson. He is currently commanding the prototype stealth corvette the SSV SR3 Escambia, along with a complete crew of fighters around the galaxy. As of now his squad are entrenched on the Reaper artificial planet Finis. Shepard was born and raised on the reincarnation of the former Alliance headquarters, the Arcturus II super station. He grew up with a relatively normal life, that is until the Reapers sudden rampant nature, when they were able to break free of his fathers control and fled to Dark Space. Although they fled much destruction ensued, causing all of the council races to advance military production. This then inspiring Shepard to answer this higher calling and join the Systems Alliance Marine Core (SAMC). Throughout the fighting he was eventually gifted with N7 status and because of many victories, would acquire the Escambia along with a formidable crew. Biography Early Life and Enlistment After the Reaper War and the sacrifice of his father to control the Reapers, this left him with only his mother, former Cerberus agent Miranda Lawson. All he and his sister Thalia knew about their father growing up was that he was a hero that kept the galaxy together in its time of need when all hell broke loose. When he reached the age of 17 all would change, for on October 19, 2194, the Reapers that became the newly founded guardians of life would somehow break free. This was known as the Day of Rife, all Reaper forces retreated to Dark Space for three years while terrorizing any planets in their path. Mysteriously, soon after the Geth also revolted. After this unspeakable devastation Antonio and his sister knew it was their duty to take up the heavy mantle of their father. Days after the attack and reprisal of the Reapers, Antonio would attend the Lunar Academy with his childhood friend Andrew Brousseau to enlist in the Alliance Marines. They both showed remarkable handling of weapons and cooperated greatly during training exercises. The two would then be advanced into the 125th Elite Assault Battalion. During this time, his sister would pursue placement in the advanced pilot program. The 125th was tasked with providing security to the backwater planets, in which the Andrew and Antonio would be stationed at the more urbanly developed planet of Iavis. The Iavis Massacre Promotion to N7 First N7 Op Omega Bounty The Hunt Salarian Exploratory Flotilla Palaven Escalations Aeia: Savage Collectors The World Destroyer Collector Base Infiltration Crisis on Tuchanka Collector Bioworld The SSV Elbrus Quarian: Geth Factory Assault Destruction of the Geth Orbital Relay Brenearian First Contact Finis The "Reaper" Second Battle of the Citadel Break Down of the High Elverian Council = Equipment Weaponry N7 Valkyrie Assault Rifle- ARC Pistol- M4 Shuriken- Omni Tool- Custom omni tool equipped with an incendiary blade, faster core processor for tech powers for faster use and damage. Includes a flashlight, scanner, holo projector, communication device, hacking system, medigel inhibitor, shield, holo globe, and pathfinder. Relations Companions Tysethen Rangara Kylens Sheri Vas Aquila Urdnot Druq Athenia Regeya Andrew Brousseou Lewan Falexia Eve- Michaelangelo "Mikey" Kirrahe Thalia Shepard Allies General Garrus Vakarian Grand Admiral Tali Zorah Vas Neema Admiral Kera Sheas Shadowbroker Liara T'soni Councilor Krehonto Councilor Laofex Councilor Councilor